Taking Care of You
by FlynnRidersRapunzel
Summary: We have another gravitation mpreg but this time it's Yuki whose the pregnant one. It's a drama filled blast! Anxiety and pregnancy plus how's Shuichi supposed to deal with Yuki? Read and Find out! Dont like dont read! R&R! This is a repost! Enjoy folks!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a another gravitation mpreg…yeah ,yeah, what's up with this girl doing mpregs with Gravitation…Well…It's an interesting concept since it cant actually happen and second this time it's not Shuichi…It's Yuki…This will be the first complete Yuki mpreg I guarantee that to you readers. So please enjoy this fic! R AND R PLEASE! HEy sorry for the Italics guys. Stupid fanfiction screwed it up when I uploaded it. I fixed it so please enjoy and all those who have questions and need answering pelease keep reading for those who dont like this no one force you to read it:P

(0.0) - I do not own Gravitation obviously ß------ Damn that's gotten old

Eiri Yuki had been sitting on his computer for the last day and half without emerging. At this point he was on strict deadline and literally locked himself into his small office. Once again the singer had been living with the office door locked he knew his efforts of trying to get into it would be pointless. At the end of the day Yuki would come out of his office only to grab a beer and head back into the box that he called the micro sized office.

"Good night, Yuki." Shuichi Shindou said from the couch, which he had been watching the latest news on Nittle Grasper.

The only response the singer was able to get from his beloved writer was the 'click' from the door.

Yuki heard a long sigh from outside the office. He held the beer can up to his forehead and turned on a fan in the office to high. Sweat dripped lightly down his face as a wave of nausea had hit him as he gripped his beer and sat on the couch.

"_Damn it," _Yuki thought. " _What the hell is wrong with me?"_

He got up and opened his beer, he knew he would regret it as soon as he took the first few sips from it but decided to ignore the feeling of throwing up and tried his hardest to get back to his latest novel. Yuki soon found it hard to watch the words flow on the screen without the obnoxious feeling of throwing up. He went back to the couch and closed his eyes, deciding to give up for the night.

Shuichi heard the fan blasting in his office, thinking it was weird to be hearing such a noise since it was in the middle of November. Shuichi gently walked up to the door and knocked as lightly as he could.

"'Yuki, is everything ok in there?" Shuichi asked gently.

Yuki came over to the door and opened it a crack.

" Why the hell wouldn't it be?" Yuki said in a colder them usual kind of voice.

"Do you have the fan running in there, Yuki?"

" Yeah so?"

" The apartment is freezing, here you are wearing your shirt half way unbuttoned , the room is freezing and you look as pale as a ghost!" Shuichi said pushing his way into the room with barely any resistance from Yuki, although the writer had physically tried to keep him out, he was just to weak.

" Get out brat! It's none of your concern." Yuki said grabbing Shuichi's arm and throwing him out of the office. There was a click again and soon after that Yuki heard Shuichi hammering on the door. Once again the writer sought comfort in his now warm beer. It didn't make him feel much better when he heard the warm alcohol slosh inside the can. The sound and the movement of the can was not a good combination as he rushed to the trashcan in his office and started puking. He did that for a good long time and once he finished dry heaving for a bit, he lay on the floor. The fan did nothing for him now, as sweat dripped from his body, unable to get up Yuki just fell asleep there for the night unable to even call for his love, who, must have already gone to bed.

In the morning Shuichi woke up and knocked on Yuki's door.

" Yuki? Yuki," He sang on the other side of the door. "Yuki, you still in there? I didn't hear you come to bed at all last night."

The young singer hadn't heard a word from the other side and started to smell something horrid enough to make him gag.

"Yuki? Are you alright in there?" Then he heard it…It was not what he had expected.

"Yuki! Damn it open this door right now!" Shuichi said with more of a panic.

He still heard retching noises from within and Shuichi was becoming even more upset at the sound of it. So the young singer did what he was good at: breaking down doors. The site on the other side of the door almost broke him. Yuki was there sitting on the floor, holding onto his tin trashcan besides his desk. Yuki's clothes were visibly wet from sweat and Shuichi could see the half drunk can of beer spilt on the floor. The pink haired young man ran over to his love, trying to hold back any little strands of hair that might get near the novelists mouth.

"Go…away." Yuki said in the middle of some deep breathing.

"I'm not leaving you like this." Shuichi protested. Yuki wouldn't hear of it was he pushed the singer against the wall.

"You better…Stay right there. You…promise?" Yuki said looking at the singer directly in the face with those murderous golden brown eyes of his. Shuichi could clearly see the fever that his lover had developed and didn't quite know what to do.

" I promise." Shuichi said nervously, inching his way out of the room against his own will. Shuichi knew he had to do something about this and if Yuki wasn't going to accept Shuichi's help despite how sick he was it was time Shuichi got some help.

As soon he was able to leave the room he picked up the phone and quickly dialed the only number he thought would be able to help in this time of crisis.

"Hello?" The female voice on the other end answered.

"Mika! Please tell me your husbands home!" Shuichi said in a very panicked voice.

" Calm down, Shuichi. What's going on?" Mika said trying to get the boy under control.

"Yuki's really, really sick! He won't listen to me or anything so I can't give him any help."

"You're going to have to Shuichi, make my brother understand that he needs rest! Plus you're with him now, you can't always rely on the help of me and my husband."

"Is Seguchi even home?"

" Do you think I would tell you to deal with this on your own if he was? I have to take care of the baby." She said.

"'What am I going to do then Mika? He's throwing up violently and has a fever and everything!"

"Damn it, Shuichi are you that much of an idiot? Once he's done, grab his arm and take him to the bathroom then when he's done in there take him to bed, make sure to take the key to his office away from him. I'll have Tohma come over when he comes home. Oh and tell my brother to get better soon." Mika said as she hung up.

Shuichi swallowed. He had never had to deal with a sick Yuki before. The young singer rushed into the room where Yuki was now leaning against the couch. Shuichi put Yuki's arm around his shoulders and pulled him up.

"Come on, Yuki. Let's take you to bed." Shuichi said as he touched his loves face.

"I can't…I have to keep writing this novel. My editor she-" Yuki couldn't finish his sentence, for he ran to the bathroom and started retching again. Shuichi ran to the bathroom, he got a face cloth, wet it and then put it on Yuki's forehead. Yuki was now leaning against the cold bathtub. Shuichi pulled off Yuki's shirt and took another dampened cloth and started rubbing his body with.

"Does this feel better?" Shuichi asked.

"It feels good…" Yuki said closing his eyes, sweat dripping down his body still.

" Tohma will be coming later, hopefully he will know what to do." Shuichi said as he continued to rub his poor loves clammy body.

" Tohmas coming?" Yuki said still taking deep breathes.

"Yeah. He'll be able to help you more then I can."

"Shuichi…take me to bed…" Now this completely threw Shuichi off because first of all, Yuki never EVER calls him by his first name or by his name period. Secondly, he was actually admitting to weakness by asking Shuichi to take him to bed.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said in a worried tone. The young man helped his blond off the ground and led him to his room. He helped Eiri get into bed and quickly placed just the sheets over his hot body.

"Yuki, I'll be right back ok? I'm going to get you some medicine for your stomach and some water. You might just be a little dehydrated I think. You haven't really come out of the study except to use the bathroom, eat and get a beer." Shuichi said tucking his love in and kissing him on the forehead.

" I don't need to be waited on you idiot," Yuki said as he was getting out of his bed. "I can get it myself."

"But in the bathroom, you called me Shuichi and you wanted to go to bed." Shuichi said, giving Yuki puppy dog eyes.

" Don't think to far into it, it was the fever talking." Yuki said briefly falling against the wall near his bed on his way out of it.

Shuichi caught him as he fell away from the wall and helped him back onto the bed.

" You can barely stand, let alone go get water for yourself, not to mention the medicine on top of that." Shuichi said.

" I don't need your help!" Yuki shouted as he got up slightly stumbling out of the room. Shuichi soon followed to make sure that his love wouldn't do anything rash.

" Please, Yuki, return to bed. You need to rest up." Shuichi pleaded as he heard the front door close.

" I would do what says Eiri." Tohma said calmly, hanging up his coat, while bringing in a bag of things that could help Yuki.

" Thank you for coming, Seguchi." Shuichi bowed repeatedly thankful for the help he was going to get.

" I'm not here for you , but for my brother-in-law who seems to neglect his own health." Seguchi put bluntly.

"Damn it, Tohma, I don't need help from the brat here, what makes you think I need your help?" Yuki asked taking a pill that Shuichi had all ready for him in hand, Yuki took the pill on the spot.

" Ah, well, I see you have already taken some medication. Why don't we just take you back to bed then? I'll bring some soup to settle your stomach a bit." Seguchi said with a shit eating grin.

" Do I have to repeat myself, Tohma?" Yuki asked as he held onto the wall to maintain his balance.

Shuichi ducked under his arm on the wall and put it around his shoulders.

" Come on, Yuki. Let's get you back to bed." Shuichi said gently as he could taking Yuki back to the bedroom. This time, Yuki didn't raise a fuss. The fever had really started hitting him now, and soon he was putting all his weight on Shuichi.

" Seguchi, do you think you can help me? Yuki's really starting to wilt." Shuichi said grunting under the forefront of Yuki's weight. Seguchi just put the soup on the stove and rushed over to Shuichi to help him. They soon laid the older man in bed and covered him with light blankets, while Seguchi was able to put a compress on Eiri's forehead.

"This isn't good. Eiri seems to have a high fever and since when did you notice he was throwing up?"

"Just this morning. He locked himself in his study like usual. The only reason I know that he was acting weird was because last night he had the fan on in there and the rest of the apartment has been freezing. He didn't come to bed either." Shuichi said poking his two index fingers together in sheer innocents.

"Hmmm," Tohma walked into the office, a horrible smell made his cover his node with his shirt sleeve as he inspected the office. "Seems as though we'll have to dispose of this trashcan. You are right it is colder in here then the rest of the house. Why isn't the heat on?"

"Yuki doesn't usually like it on." Shuichi told him.

"I see. Well I suppose I should call our family doctor to come over and take a look at him. This does seem like a very bad stomach virus or extreme food poisoning." Seguchi pulled out his phone to make the call as Shuichi headed back to his lover in their bedroom.

"How are you fe-" But before Shuichi could finish what he was saying, he realized that Yuki was sound asleep.

He sat down on the bed next to him, wiping the wet bangs from his loves face.

"Hurry up and get better my Yuki." Shuichi said as he leaned up against his love and soon closed his eyes himself.

"Alright, Mr. Shindou, I called the doctor and he should be here in-," He walked into the room unable to finish what he was saying, seeing the two, Shuichi and Yuki fast asleep next to each other. Seguchi shook his head lightly and left them alone for a few hours. The soup stayed warm on the stove, Seguchi sat and read for a while until Shuichi woke up from his brief nap. Shuichi walked down the hall and into the sitting room where Seguchi was.

" Good you're up , the doctor should be arriving shortly to take a look at Eiri. I think it might be best to leave the house at this time. I know you are worried about Eiri but I think it best that you are away while he is being examined." Seguchi said taking a sip of tea he had made.

"What?!? I have to be here! I need to know what's wrong with him so I know how to take care of him." Shuichi proclaimed.

", you are not aware of how to take care of him and what he needs at this moment. Mr. Nakano is waiting for you. Tonight you will be at his house and if anything major that comes of this visit with the doctor, I will call you." Seguchi said sternly.

" I can't just leave him here. He needs me."

" Not now. Please just leave till you hear from me. Take that as an order." Seguchi said with a threatening face.

"Yes, sir." Shuichi said with a deep sigh as he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment for the night.

Soon reaching Hiro's house, it began to snow and he stood there for a while looking up at the sky, wishing that he could take care of Yuki the way he needed to be taken care of.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked him as he stood in front of Hiro's house.

"Huh? What?" He looked around trying to locate the person whose voice it was attached to, he soon spotted Hiro sitting in the upstairs window.

" I'll be right down. We'll talk when you come in." Hiro said leaving his bedroom window to let his best friend in.

"You were standing there for about ten minutes, Shu. What the hell were you thinking about?" Hiro said bringing him something warm to drink.

" You know why I'm here don't you?" Shuichi asked.

" Yeah, Seguchi said that he wanted you to spend some time with your best friend, but I assume that's just a load of shit isn't it?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, it is…" Shuichi said sadly.

" Then what's the deal this time?"

" Yuki's really sick and I don't know how to take care of him at all! He started to relax a little more once Seguchi got there and all he did was fight me. So while the doctors there Seguchi decides to get rid of me, so I don't know how I can help him now."

"You know Shuichi, I think I have to agree with Seguchi on this one." Hiro said sticking his finger in his ear, scratching the inside.

"What? Why?" Shuichi clamored.

" The last time you took care of me when I was sick, you made me drink hot sauce thinking it would make me sweat out my fever. Then when you made me soup, the broth was freezing and the noodles weren't cooked all the way through. When I asked for medicine, you gave me laxatives. I wound up calling Ayaka, who I should have called in the first place." Hiro said sitting on his bed.

" I wasn't that bad." Shuichi said.

Hiro gave Shuichi a look.

" Other then giving me shit, just teach me how to take care of Yuki." Shuichi begged.

"If I have to." Shrugged Hiro.

That night Hiro explained what to do, to take care of Yuki. The next day Shuichi ran back to Yuki's apartment, bag in hand to help take care of Yuki that morning.

" Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi said running to the bedroom with a bag in hand. He stopped half way down the hall when he heard retching coming from the bathroom. He stopped just outside the bathroom when Seguchi spotted him.

" I told you, I would call you, ." Seguchi said sternly as he padded Yuki on his back, Yuki slowly lifting his head from the toilet bowl. His face was pale, and sweat dripped down his face.

"Tohma, leave." Yuki said.

" But what the doctor said."

" Leave, damn it!" Yuki demanded as he leaned back against the bathtub.

Seguchi sighed. " I will be back later to check on you, Eiri. If you need me feel free to call me like usual." He soon walked out of the house reluctantly.

"What's in the bag, brat?" Yuki said as sweat beads fell from his face.

"I bought some ginger ale and uhh…," Shuichi looked through the bag. " Medicine for your stomach and some pre-made soup with clear instructions."

"Heh. There's no need for any of that." Yuki said wiping his forehead.

Shuichi looked heartbroken, trying to get everything he could to help.

"I'm going to the doctors tomorrow again." Yuki said.

" Why? Didn't he come yesterday?"

" He didn't know what it was either. He automatically shut down all of Tohmas ideas of what it could be and wants to give me a damn physical tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come?" Shuichi asked as he got on his knees, wiping sweat off his loves brow with a damp cloth.

" You're asking? You usually just do what you want and tag along like a puppy anyways." Yuki said smirking.

" I can come with you, Yuki?"

" I'm going to need someone to take care of me right?" He smiles slightly.

" Yuki…" Shuichi swooned as Yuki leaned over to kiss him warmly.

" Umm…Yuki?"

" Shut up brat." Yuki said kissing him more passionately. Shuichi pushes him away slightly.

"Are you done for now and uh, do you think you could use some mouth wash?" Shuichi asked guiltily.

" Yeah I'm finished and way to ruin the mood." Yuki slowly got up with the help of Shuichi.

After Yuki had finished up in the bathroom, Shuichi helped him to the bedroom and tucked him in lightly and kissed him on the cheek.

" Would anything I bought for you help you?" Shuichi asked.

" Don't bother I'll get it myself." Yuki said as he began to get up but Shuichi took one hand and pushed him back onto the bed.

" What are you doing?"

" Taking care of you! No one thinks I can do it, not even you or Seguchi! But damn it until you're better I'm going to be with you all the way!" Shuichi declared as he covered Yuki up again and then headed to the kitchen.

Yuki got up slowly and walked to the end of the hallway. He watched Shuichi singing in the kitchen. Shuichi put the soup in the pan. Yuki was leaning against the frame of the hallway.

"You done?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi turned around and saw Yuki standing up and out of bed.

" Yuki you should be in be-" He couldn't finished his sentence because Yuki stole Shuichi lips and gave him a deep kiss.

"You're being cute right now." Yuki said as he grabbed the pink haired boys hand and led him to the bedroom. Luckily, Shuichi didn't have a chance to turn the stove on when Yuki whisked him to the bedroom.

"Yuki, we can't do this. You're si-"

Shuichi braced himself for kisses from Yuki. The writer began to unbutton his lovers pants and slid his hand into his under wear. Shuichi quickly took off his shirt as Yuki gave him kisses along his collarbone. Shuichi slid down to Yuki's pants, easily getting them off because they were merely pajama bottoms. Shuichi moaned as Yuki touched him. His member hard, Shuichi could feel Yuki's mouth soon wrap around it as he came. Liquid poured into Yuki's mouth as Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Slowly, Yuki let go of Shuichi member as he thrust forward into Shuichi, hard and fast.

"Yuki!" Shuichi moaned.

"Shut up!" Yuki said thrusting again.

Shuichi could see his love starting to fade no matter how much longer he wanted the feeling to last. He soon felt Yuki pull out as he fell on the bed and Shuichi felt his forehead as he could feel Yuki's fever returning. It never lasted that short when they usually did it so Shuichi knew that something had to be wrong.

"Good thing we're going to the doctors tomorrow." Shuichi said pulling on a pair of loose shorts and a pair of underwear.

"Why?" Yuki asked as he tried to get up, but his body wouldn't let him. Shuichi sat down next to and caressed his cheek.

" Cause I know you're not feeling well." Shuichi said getting up and headed back to the kitchen.

" I'll make your soup now, ok?" Shuichi smiled as he left the room for Yuki to rest. Yuki looked at Shuichi longingly as he left. To be honest, Yuki felt really lonely and vulnerable right now. The writer didn't have the slightly idea why but he knew that he was going to force himself to stay awake so he could see Shuichi to come back into the room.

Moments later, the pink haired boy entered the room with a tray in hand.

" I'm not hungry." Yuki said coldly as the grin on Shuichi's face had disappeared.

" But you look like you're dehydrated and hungry. I even heard your stomach when we were making love." A light blush covered Yuki's face but it wasn't visible enough for Shuichi to see.

"I'm fine." Yuki said frigidly, going farther down under the blankets on the bed.

" I'll leave these here for you if you want them then." Shuichi said with a sigh, putting the tray on Yuki's side table. Shuichi was about to leave when he heard Yuki mumble.

"Yuki, did you say something?"

" Nothing! You're hearing things." Shuichi shrugs and left the room.

Yuki immediately regretted saying that as he took the tray on the table next to him and started to eat his food gingerly, for he never knew what would happen if he ate to much.

A few hours later, after Yuki finished and took a nap, he left the bedroom to see what his young love was doing. The writer found the singer sleeping on the couch, smirked and grabbed a blanket. He laid it on the boy as he covered his own lap and started flipping through the channels.

"Yuki?" Shuichi stirred slightly, awaken by the noise of the channel changing.

" Hm?" Yuki grunted slightly.

" What are you doing up? It's late, you should be asleep." Shuichi said sitting straight up.

"I can't stay in there all day, idiot." "I'm glad you came out here." Shuichi said noticing the blanket that Yuki had covered him with and then leaned against his love. Shuichi cuddled closer to the older man.

"What are you doing?" Yuki ask giving the cold eye to Shuichi. The young singer scooted away a bit.

"I just wanted to be close to Yuki." Shuichi said giving his own version of puppy dog eyes to his blond lover. Yuki didn't look at Shuichi and kept his gaze on the TV. He lightly found Shuichi's hand and held on to it.

" Yuki…You do care." Tears coming to the boys' eyes.

Yuki didn't say anything. He was just watching the TV. After a few minutes, he looked down at Shuichi, the boy had tears of happiness running down his face and his eyes closed, leaning against his only love. Yuki put his head on Shuichi's head and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Shuichi felt the warmth of Yuki leave him in a flash. He soon heard the sound he dreaded. Shuichi went to the kitchen and began to make tea that might settle Yuki's stomach. Shuichi headed into the bathroom with the cup of tea all ready. At this point most of what Yuki was doing was dry heaving since he didn't really have anything in his stomach except soup.

"What the hell are you holding?" Yuki barked, looking up briefly, his hands around the toilet bowl.

"Mint tea. It said that it's supposed to make peoples stomachs feel better."

" I don't need that!" Yuki yelled as he stood up.

" But Yuki, it might make you feel better!"

" I said I don't need it!" Yuki barked, knocking the hot cup of tea out of Shuichi's hand breaking the mug it was in. A piece of glass flew close enough to Shuichi's wrist cutting him slightly.

"Yuki…" Shuichi trembled, he had never seen the writer this angry before. The pink haired singer ran out of the room in fear and soon Yuki heard the front door slam shut. There he was left, as a confused, miserable Yuki.

Shuichi ran out of the house. He flew through the streets, tears falling down his face, hitting people he ran by. He soon arrived at Hiro's house once again. The pink pop singer was about to knock when he heard that Ayaka had been visiting Hiro (since Hiro left his window open in a bit). Shuichi didn't want to bother them, for it was rare that they were able to see each other. The boy didn't want to interrupt them since they had been getting so close lately. He walked away with his head down, tears pouring from his eyes as he walked to the park where Yuki and him had first met. He sat on the bench looking at the horizon and the city. The tears just flowed down his face as he got up and held onto the railing. What could he have done to upset his Yuki so?

"I thought I might find you here." A voice came from the same direction as the time they had had their first meeting. But this time it was different. Shuichi didn't even look at him and turned away, he began to walk in the opposite direction as Yuki caught his hand.

" Look brat, I'm…I'm…Shit I can't say it." Yuki said angrily, holding Shu's wrist with every ounce of strength he could endure. Yuki soon felt wet liquid dripping from Shuichi wrist as he pulled away and saw it was blood. The mug that cut him did more then he thought.

" Guess I am a murderer…" Yuki decided as he fell to his knees.

"Yuki, I'm not dead and it's just a scratch." He gets down on his knees.

"Are you alright, Yuki?"

" Do I look…Alright to-" Yuki clutches his stomach.

" Yuki?" Shuichi asked as he tried to help Yuki up but he wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

" Nothing…You shouldn't have to…Worry…about it-" Yuki was now gritting his teeth together.

" Yuki, we have to take you to a hospital!"

" I said I'm fine!" Shuichi took one of his arms and made him get up.

" We're going to the hospital, Eiri Uesugi!" Shuichi demanded for the first time, in a long time.

At this point in the game, Yuki didn't argue or really acknowledge the fact that Shuichi actually called him by his real name. Shuichi did his best to get him there, Hiro's house was the closest. Ayaka called her car to come pick them up and in less then twenty minutes they had arrived at the hospital. Shuichi rushed Yuk in and he was almost instantly submitted.

" I called Seguchi and Mika. They should be here soon." Hiro said as he hung up his phone.

" That's good, I guess." Shuichi said as he sat there thinking.

"Why don't we go for a walk, Shuichi?" Ayaka asked as she went over to him and grabbed his wrist. Shuichi winced slightly at the touch and Ayaka saw what had caused it. The cut from the cup was still bleeding a little bit as she took the ribbon that formed the bow in her hair, and tied it around Shuichi's wrist.

"What happened to your wrist, Shu?" Hiro asked as he saw the exchange between Ayaka and Shuichi.

" It's because Yuki has been acting really strange towards me lately." Shuichi said.

" That doesn't explain how that came to be, Shu." Hiro said.

" I brought tea to him this morning, like you told me to do, you know to settle his stomach." Shuichi paused and just gazed at his wrist.

" Well?" Hiro asked.

" What?" Shuichi seemed to pop out of his little world when Hiro called to him.

" What happened?" Hiro sighed.

" Yuki, he, lost his temper and knocked the cup of tea out of my hand. It smashed against the wall and a little piece of it sliced me." Shuichi said pulled the bow off to show Hiro more carefully.

" Looks like you got burned as well, Mr. Shindou." Seguchi said coming up from behind Hiro.

" Have you heard anything about Eiri?" Mika wanted to know as she held her sleeping baby.

Shuichi shook his head as tears came to his eyes.

" No wonder you two weren't home this morning. can you tell me what happened with Eiri. I heard the first part, then what happened after the cup incident?" Tohma asked in a worried tone.

" I ran away. I knew I shouldn't run away but I was scared. Yuki has never done anything like that or even gotten that mad at me before. I don't know what I did." Shuichi said as he started to cry in front of everyone, tears began to pour like rain right before a thunderstorm. Shuichi fell to his knees and starts to sob as Hiro got down next to him to comfort his friend, even Tohma had joined them on the floor.

" By the way it sounds you didn't do anything, ," Tohma looked at Mika. " Doesn't sound very much like Eiri does it?"

" He has always been cold, but never to the point getting so angry at someone he would intentionally knock some hot tea out of some ones hands." Mika said.

" He's been pushing me away lately." Shuichi said between tears.

" That sounds like Eiri. " Mika stated bluntly.

" He won't let me do anything for him! I want to help him, I do, but he won't let me get things for him or anything!"

" Eiri has always been the independent one. You should know that, ." Seguchi said getting up.

" But he always listened to you, Seguchi." Shuichi cried, tears still streaming down his eyes.

" Yes, but that's because…Well." Seguchi looks at Mika.

"Don't you say it now, Tohma." Mika demanded.

"Tell me what?" Shuichi asked.

" He trusts me." Seguchi sighed.

"He trusts me too!" Shuichi said angrily at his boss.

"Why the hell did you say anything, Tohma?" Mika asked in an enraged voice.

" The boy has a right to know."

" You may have been there for Yuki when he killed his Yuki, but he does trust little by little and you haven't been able to see how much he has changed! He trusts me, damn it!" Shuichi said with all his might as he stormed out of the hospital, only to find himself looking up at the sky from the entrance wishing he knew what was wrong with his Yuki.

Inside a doctor came over to the group of people there for Yuki.

" Is Mr. Uesugi's lover here?" The doctor asked.

" He's outside, I'll go get him." Hiro began to and get him but Seguchi stopped him.

"What's wrong with him, Doctor?" Seguchi asked holding onto Hiro's arm in means of stopping him.

" Are you a member of the family?" The doctor asked.

" Brother-in-law. This is his is sister." Seguchi said as he stepped next to his wife letting go Hiro.

"Seguchi, please let me get him. This might be serious." Hiro begged.

" The boys right it is serious, which is why we would like to talk to the lover first and ." The doctor said.

" Please, mam. Can you just tell us what's going on." Seguchi pushed.

" I'm sorry . I'm not allowed to give you that information yet."

" You know me?"

" Yes. A producer like yourself and a member of Nittle Grasper is widely known." The doc said.

" Ah, I see. Then I don't suppose I can influence you to let us see him."

"Unfortunately no, I know he will say something and it is a matter that needs to be discussed between him and his lover." Seguchi slowly lets Hiro go as he runs out to get Shuichi. He spots him sitting on a bench in front of the hospital.

"The doctor has to have a talk with you and Yuki, Shuichi. The doctors waiting for you now." Hiro said running over to him.

Shuichi didn't say anything but maintained in his one little world, ignoring the fact that Hiro had even run out with the news to tell him.

"Earth to Shuichi!" Hiro said waving his hand in front of the singers face.

"Huh? When did you get here, Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

" Two seconds ago. The doctor wants to talk to you and Yuki about something." Hiro said.

" Oh, you don't think Yuki's going to die do you?" Shuichi asked tears rising to the surface in his eyes.

"No, he's not going to die, you idiot." Hiro said bopping Shuichi in the bead with his fist.

" I should head in then." Shuichi said getting up.

" Damn straight." Hiro said following him into the building.

The doctor saw the two coming into the building.

" Ah,, a pleasure to meet you." The doctor held out her hand to shake his.

" Who are you?" Shuichi asked with a smile. Everyone else either hit themselves in the face, rolled there eyes, or fell over.

" I'm the doctor taking care of your partner," She said with a laugh. " The others here told me that you are Shuichi Shindou. I didn't know you and were an item. It's hard keeping up with the lives of stars when you're stuck in a hospital all day."

" Can I see him? Is Yuki ok?" Shuichi said eagerly and ignoring all the rest the doctor had said.

" He's right this way." The doctor said, walking to the room with Shuichi soon at her heels.

" What's wrong with him, Doctor?" Shuichi inquired.

" I will tell you when we arrive in the room so I can tell you and together."

They soon reached the room without further questioning from Shuichi. When he got in there he saw that his beloved was hooked up to an IV and briefly napping. The sound of people entering the older mans rooms woke him slightly.

"Mr. Uesugi, I hate to wake you but is here and I would like to tell you the results of your tests together." The doctor said as Yuki groaned, sitting up gingerly.

"Just tell us already." Yuki said leaning against some pillows.

"Fine then,. , would you like to read what I have on my notepad?" The doctor said just so she could spite Yuki.

Shuichi stared at the paper, unable to speak when he saw the results.

"Well you brat? What does the damn thing say?" Yuki demanded coldly from the bed.

"Yuki, we're going to have a baby." Shuichi said quietly.

" Damn you stupid brat, that's impossible. You set him up to this didn't you?" Yuki said to the doctor.

"It's no joke, Mr. Uesugi," She said taking the results away from Shuichi and handing them to Yuki. "As you can see, according to the blood work and urine sample they are both positive that you are having a baby."

"Is there anyway I can terminate the little darling." Yuki said threw gritted teeth.

"I knew he was going to say that. Yuki doesn't like children," Shuichi said. " Yuki, I want to raise this child with you."

"How do you even know it's yours?" Yuki snapped.

" Cause I know it is." Shuichi said as tears officially rolled down his face.

" Aw, don't get all sappy on me, brat."

" Can we keep it please, Yuki?" Shuichi begged.

"No we ca-" Yuki was interrupted by the doctor.

"Allow me to but in. We don't know how or why this happened but unfortunately or rather fortunately for , we cannot remove this baby." The doctor said as she caught Shuichi's grin.

"What?" Yuki said as he attempted to get out of bed.

" We learned it's positioning and unfortunately it's in a place that could harm you, Mr. Uesugi. That being said, since you may not want to keep this baby, I suggest that you look into putting it up for adoption once it's born. Also since this is a very strange case Mr. Uesugi, so we will have you come back here every two weeks. Mr. Shindou will be calling the shots so, please, listen to him." The doctor said handing Shuichi a bottle of prenatal pills and explaining what to do with them, and how to get Yuki to take them.

" I think it's best if I leave you two alone so you can discuss things." The doctor said leaving the room.

"I'm so happy, Yuki. I know you're not, but it's like we're bringing a combination of our love into this world. A miracle in more ways then one, you know?" Shuichi said as he put his hand on Yuki's still flat stomach. Yuki hit Shuichi's hand away.

"Don't touch me! You did this to me you damn brat! Leave!"

"But Yuki-"

"Leave!" Yuki barked.

"'I'm not going anywhere, Yuki. We have to talk about this."

Yuki slowly got out of bed and stood up right in from of Shuichi, giving the boy that cold, dead, evil stare.

"I told you, you could live with me and be with me, I never agreed to this shit!" Yuki spat.

"Yuki, I'll be there to help you! All of this will be alright!" Shuichi said.

"Just leave, you damn brat." Yuki said heading back to bed.

"Yuki, I'm not going to leave you." Shuichi said tears still violently falling from his face.

All of a sudden Yuki put his hands to his mouth, coughing slightly. Shuichi walked over to Yuki, trying to help him through the minor coughing fit. When Yuki pulled his hands away from his mouth, his hands were speckled with blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo readers sup? As you can see I revamped my first chapter and I have to say that fanfiction likes to take out names of my characters and I don't know why so if any 'Shuichi's' or "" or even '' missing its not my fault. FF just doesn't like Seguchi or Shindou I don't know why but it does. So please enjoy the next chapter of my awesome mind fuck of a fic! Enjoy!

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked as the man was looking at the specks of blood in his hand.

"Leave you little shit!" Yuki stormed.

The doctor was right outside the door as she heard the yelling and she came in.

"What's going on in here?" The Doctor asked.

"Yuki wants me to leave…and I think…he's coughing up blood again." Shuichi said quietly as Yuki clenched his fist.

"There's nothing to worry about." Yuki said flatly.

" Let me see your hand, ." The doctor said holding out her hand.

Yuki grunted as he glared at the pink haired boy and showed the women his hand. Smears of blood covered it.

"We'll get your psychiatrist in here right away . In a case like this we can't have you stress out." The doctor said as she took him back to the bed.

"I'm not a damn child. " Yuki barked as he wondered back to the bed by himself.

"I'll do all I can to take care of him . For the mean time why don't you go home and I'm sure will love seeing you tomorrow." The doctor said gently to the boy.

"What a load of crap. You honestly expect me to give a shit that this brat who knocked me up to come back tomorrow. Heh. I'll be outta here by then and I won't be back to see you shrimp." Yuki said angrily spat.

Shuichi walked up to him in the bed. He stared at the blond with a sad vacant look in his eyes. THWACK! Shuichi finally grew balls enough to hurt the man who he had always loved. A red mark soon grew where Shuichi had smacked Yuki; the doctor had flinched at the sound. Then without another word the teenage boy slowly walks out of the room. Yuki sat there, holding his swollen cheek and just stared at the door, waiting for the young boy to return.

" I'm sorry but you are a very cruel man Eiri Yuki. Like everyone says; 'you're nothing like the characters that you create." The doctor said coldly as she handed him an ice pack from the medical fridge that was on the other side of the room. He snatched the ice and put it on his cheek. The writer continued playing what happened to him in his head and just starred at the door.

Shuichi wondered out to the group and didn't say a word. His face was unreadable as everyone tried to gather around him and find out what the cause of Yuki's weird behavior had been. But Shuichi just walked through the group and left the hospital not saying a word.

"Shuichi…" Hiro said looking at the hospital doors and watched his best friend leave. "Maybe Yuki really is dying…I have never seen him so depressed. I mean that he has never looked like a zombie like that before."

"I doubt very highly that Eiri is dying, ." Seguchi said.

"Then explain that zombified look Shuichi's face. Ayaka, I'll be right back." Hiro said giving her a kiss and ran after his best friend.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" Hiro called as he ran through the streets then he arrived at Yuki's apartment in hopes of finding him there.

"Shuichi? Shuichi?" Hiro now yelled as he banged on the door.

_Damn it!_

Hiro then ran to the only other spot he knew Shuichi could be. Shuichi was leaning on the guardrail at the park. It's where everything always happened. The first time he met Yuki, just a few hours ago he was there and Yuki was the one who looked for him. The boy sighed and continued to look at the sky. Not a thought in his mind, it was blank. The new zombie like eyes just starred looked at the distance.

"Shuichi!" Hiro called as he saw his friend looking out. Shuichi didn't answer.

"Shuichi," Hiro said as he stood next to him. " Didn't you hear me?"

Still no answer, not even a glance at his best friend as Hiro stood watching the boy for a few seconds. Hiro was getting scared of this silence. The only time Shuichi was ever this quiet was when he either lost his voice or he was in a slump. This wasn't either of them.

"What happened?" Hiro tried as he leaned against the rail next to his friend.

"Hiro…I just want to be alone." Shuichi said still looking off into space.

At those words Hiro was just overwhelmed with concern because Shuichi had always been an attention hog, even when he was down in the dumps he would cry like a baby to Hiro. Hiro just nodded as if he understood and went back to the hospital. When he returned he saw Ayaka sitting in the waiting room for him.

"How is he?" She said gently as she got up.

"All he wanted me to do was leave him alone." Hiro said looking distraught at his friends' behavior.

"That doesn't sound like Shuichi at all." Ayaka said.

"It was like Shuichi wasn't even there. I have to see Yuki right now and get to the bottom of this!"

In a few minutes the doctor attending Yuki came out from Yuki's room and walked into the lobby.

"Oh you're friends with . What are you all doing here still?" She said in a warm voice.

"What happened to Shuichi?" Hiro said sounding desperate.

"Poor boy. I don't understand why someone ask kind as him has to fall in love with the devil himself. was completely lucid. His words dripped with venom when he spoke to and I don't know what happened but slapped him and walked out of the room without another word." She said looking irritated.

"Wait a minute…Wait a god damn minute…Shuichi actually slapped Yuki? Bout damn time!"

"Hiro!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry…But I'm proud and upset at the fact that Shuichi's this upset over what whatever went down in there."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." The doctor said.

"No, thank you! We just hope and Shuichi are going to be ok…"

"It's up to them I'm afraid but it's going to be a challenge with that writer I must say." The doctor said as she walked the dining hall for a late dinner.

"Where'd Seguchi and Mika go?" Hiro said abruptly.

" They left I believe. Yuki refused to let any one into visit him. That very well might have been the reason." Ayaka told him.

" Yeah. I wonder if Shuichi's even going to show up for work tomorrow." Hiro said to himself.

"Come on Hiro, I'll take you home ok? And um…do you mind if I spend the night?" Ayaka asked.

"Of course not. I could probably use the company too." Hiro said taking her hand as they left. Worry was still written across the young mans face.

"I'm going tomorrow." Ayaka said quietly.

"What? Why?" Hiro said thinking it was something he had done.

"My family wants me to return to Kyoto. They say I need more training if I'm going to run the hotel someday. They only called yesterday at the hotel I was staying at. I'm sorry I have to leave only after a month of staying here." Ayaka said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It's the longest time you're parents have let you stay here in Tokyo. " Hiro said with his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to his apartment.

Shuichi gazed out at the city. Hours ago things seemed like they were finally getting better between the two men. Shuichi even began to question whether or not it was really worth having a baby if Yuki didn't want to keep the one they could have.

"Why does this have to change everything? I mean I'm really happy that he's going to have one but at the same time I know it's not good for him…" Shuichi said aloud.

"Why isn't it good for him to have what?" A cold voice said from behind him.

"…" Shuichi said turning around half horror struck to see the man.

"What were you talking about ?"

"T-that's none of your concern." Shuichi said bravely, trying to hold his ground.

", for the sake of your band, I suggest you tell me what's going on with Eiri."

Tears began to race down the cheeks of the young man as he starred down at the ground, unable to look at the older man in the eyes.

"Fuck you, Seguchi." Shuichi said quietly as he ran off.

Seguchi stood there dumbfounded and smirked slightly.

"Whatever it is…It's making him grow up a bit," Seguchi pulled out his cell phone. "It's me, I need security on Yuki's house and hospital room be on the look out for Shuichi Shindou." He closed the phone loudly as he headed back to the hospital himself to see if he could gain entry to the room yet.

Rain began to pour as the young singer walked the streets once he made sure he wasn't followed. He shivered slightly as he entered a diner and ordered a hot chocolate as he sat at the bar.

"I know you!" The barkeep cried as he looked at the soaked young boy.

"Yeah, yeah, most people do." Shuichi said taking a sip as his hand shook bring the mug to his mouth.

"I can't believe Shuichi Shindou is sitting in my diner! It's like a dream come true."

"Unfortunately, friend it's not one that's going to last." A blond American said as he took the boy by the wrist, throwing money on the counter for the lads drink.

The manager tossed a towel over the boys head as he held an umbrella over his head to the limo he had ready for the boy.

Once in the limo Shuichi sneezed.

"Bless you." K said handing him a handkerchief.

Shuichi blew his nose and looked out the window.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Please, I'm your manager. What kind of manager would I be if I didn't keep frequent surveillance on the members of the band?"

"Is that legal?"

"Well…erm…look I'm taking you to the hospital. We need you to talk to . He has to get used to the idea, it will raise the bands fame and it will make you happy." K said.

"Wait, how the hell do you know what's going on?" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Broke into the hospital and found his records. It was a mission for Seguchi but I doubt we will benefit anything if he knows." K stated blatantly.

"I know." Shuichi said quietly.

"You aren't acting yourself at all Shuichi."

"How can you expect me to? Yuki is stuck with a child he doesn't want for 9 months because of were it located itself. Yuki hates me right now. I can't see him. God damn it…I slapped him K…" Shuichi said tears forming in his eyes as the act was replayed in his mind.

"Damn you slapped ! It's about time!"

"K!" Shuichi whined.

"Heh, sorry kid."

"K, you're a father. What do you think about all this?"

"Well it's definitely out of the ordinary, but Shuichi, I know you would make a great father…Can't really say the same for Yuki but I can see where he's coming from. It's a new experience for him and he isn't in the best health besides the fact he's pregnant. He smokes and drinks none of which is good for the baby. Plus you have to understand too this is a great shock for him and it means changing what he's used to. You of all people should know how much he hates change. Take when you first moved in, he said you could only stay a week and now it's been at least two years since he kicked you out and you moved back in again. He needs to get used to the idea. Michael* is kind of the same way. My wife was really skeptical to the idea of having a kid because of our busy schedules. But it works out well now. She knew once she was pregnant she couldn't lose a life we had created. Although in this situation it very well might lead to things that aren't so good for Yuki with his psychological bull shit and what not."

"He coughed up blood too. Right after he found out."

"It might mean he hasn't been taking his medicine though."

"That's even worse! He needs it to be able function right. If he doesn't the whole other Yuki thing might start up again! Shit and I promised him in New York I would never leave him! He must feel really abandoned right now! I have to go the hospital and take care of him!"

"Now there's the Shuichi spirit!" K said brightly as his phone rung.

"Talk to me….uh huh…damn him…alright….thanks…" K closed his phone and tucked it away with a very unpleased look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Seguchi…He's waiting for you at the hospital. Apparently, Yuki still doesn't want visitors."

"Shit! What are we going to do?"

"The back entrance is our friend. Driver, stop a block away from the hospital." K urged the driver as the limo came soon to a completely halt.

"Well that was fast." K said as he exited the limo and Shuichi following him.

"Back here." K said.

"Yuki's room is right up the stairs too." Shuichi said happier.

"Good, now get going. I'll be behind you alright? But you have to take the lead here." K said taking out his magnum like he was in some spy movie where they break into the museum to steal the jewel on some hell bent scheme for world domination.

"Rodger!" Shuichi said giving K a thumbs up and running up the stairs. Once at the top just about as Shuichi was to turn a corner, he spotted Seguchi sitting at a bench in a thinking position staring at Yuki's door.

"Hyper monkey to K. Hyper monkey to K. I have trouble." Shuichi said into a walkie talkie that K had given him.

"You just went upstairs, hyper monkey. What trouble could you have ran into?"

"Tohma is sitting right across the room where Yuki is. I need a distraction."

"No problem." Shuichi heard the magnum go off and then a 'shit' on the walkie talkie.

"What the hell did you do?" Shuichi said as he saw Seguchi's head perk up from the loud sound.

"Shot my foot. Is he checking his phone I just sent him a message?"

" OK good idea. He only heard the sound he hasn't checked his phone call him to take you to the emergency room."

"Ugh…Fine…Damn does this sting."

A few minutes later Shuichi sees Seguchi get up and take the elevator down a floor.

_Thanks K, even if it meant shooting your foot._

Shuichi ran to the room and opened the door locking it behind him.

Yuki lay peacefully on the bed. He was pale and had bags under his eyes. Shuichi sat next to him and took his hand.

" I told you in New York: I'm not ever going to leave you alone again. We can get through this. I know you're mad at me because this happened but it's going to make us close Yuki. It really will. I'll be there every step of the way. I will do everything I can to prevent you from getting stressed and once the kid is born I'll take care if it so you can still work. It might mean taking a break from the band but I'll do it! I just want you to be happy Yuki." Shuichi said as he squeezed his hand waking Yuki slightly.

"Brat…I thought I told you to leave…"

" And I thought you said you wouldn't be here." Shuichi said smiling as he sat on the bed.

"What the hell do you want you knocked me up isn't that enough?"

"I made a promise to you Yuki. I'm never going to leave you! You being alone isn't a good thing. And I know for a fact that you miss having someone else in your apartment with you."

"What bullshit are you spouting this time?"

" You love me and you need me with you! You came to the park despite how you were feeling just to find me. Now you're being the ice queen all over again."

"Ice queen?"

"Yeah, you know, cold and frigid. "

"Yeah I got the reference but why the hell queen."

"Cause you're fucking acting like one. Look someone has to take care of you and maybe you'll learn to love the kid. I know you don't like them and I never expected to have one but now that we have this opportunity can't you just wait and see how they are before you totally reject it."

"It's going to a damn orphanage. I'm not going to a damn father!"

"But why?"

"Kids suck! They are loud, stinky, mean, hateful little pricks."

Shuichi suddenly burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"That's us! You just described us in a nutshell…well except the stinky part…unless we have sex but still that's us. Why are you so worried?"

"I just don't want to raise a damn kid for 18 years. It's hard work and my job is hard enough having to take care of you and write those worthless novels…"

"Then how about for now…at least till it comes please let me help you. It is my child too. The least I can do is make this whole thing easier for you…"

"Shuichi, you could never make anything easy on me."

"You said my name."

"Don't look to far into it."

Shuichi bent over and kissed Yuki deeply.

"We'll get through this Yuki. I'll do everything in my power to help you!"

"As much as I hate that idea I know you will be whether I like it or not."

"Is it alright if I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, I missed you. Didn't know you could punch like that either."

"Oh Yuki! I'm soo sorry!"

"I know…So….am……….I"

"Yuki…" Shuichi kisses him tenderly.

They soon fall asleep in each others gentle embrace.

*Michael- K has a son in the manga for those who don't know who Michael is.

Hope you guys liked that chapter please keep reading! R&R enjoy guys!


End file.
